Teddy Lupin
by toxicboi
Summary: Teddy Lupin Will follow the life of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin's son that was born in The 7th installment of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter


**Prologue**-

Nymphadora Tonks, now Nymphadora Lupin was holding her belly, obviously pregnant. She was worried for her newly wed husband, for he had gone off to fight the Death Eaters in the final battle that would hopefully destroy Voldemort forever... She was worried for him, and her unborn Child.

She heard a loud POP, and her mother, apparated into the room with her husband, Remus Lupin, she was so overjoyed that her hair turned it's normal bright shade of pink...

"Oh, Remus! I was so worried that you wouldn't return. Have you found Harry yet?" She looked worried that she didn't see Harry...

Remus had a smile on his face, but looked really tired. "Harry's Fine. He is at Bill and Fluer Weasly's Home in shell Cottage. He is going to be questioning the Wandmaker Ollivander and the Gringott's warlock, Griphook." He said.

Nymphadora looked so relieved. She had known Harry for a while, and thought the world of him... "Are you sure he'll be safe? I would do anything to save him..."

Her mother, Andromeda, chimed in, "Your not going anywhere with a full term pregnancy on your hands... You must let Remus take care of this situation, not until you give birth!" Andromeda said very sternly.

Nymphadora looked very dismayed. " Then I'll cast a spell to make my pregnancy go faster!" She said very quickly.

Remus looked very worried for his wife. "Even if you do do that, I still wouldn't want you going anywhere near the war, for our babies sake." He looked even more worried since she did not look like she would budge on the subject.

Tonks looked at Remus, fear in her eyes. "Remus, I am part of the Order, just like you are, and if it would make you feel better, I'll wait until after the baby is born. But after that, I'm off to fight." Remus still looked mad, "It's who I am Remus, not who I'm not."

Remus lightened up, "Okay. If you'll wait until the baby is born, I'll let you fight!"

Tonks was now mad, "'You'll let me fight'? I will fight whether you like it or not! I'm not just a mother, Remus, I'm a witch, an Auror, and most importantly your wife. And you should trust me that I will be careful. You've got to trust me, honey!" Tonks said.

Andromeda looked amused. "Well said, dear..." Nymphadora all of a sudden let out a squeel. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Nymphadora looked like she was in a great deal of pain.

Remus imediently got to her side. "Nymphy? What's worng?"

"Baby's Coming!" Nymphadora told him in pain...

20 minutes later The baby was born...

Remus looked at his accomplishment, and then smiled on over to his wife. He then looked back to his baby boy, and then thought to himself.

"Let's name him Teddy! For your father, may his memory live on!" Said Remus.

Nymphadora smiled at her son, and at her husband. "Yes, we shall do that" Nymphadora told him still very nauseous.

**2 months later**

Andromeda is holding Teddy as his parents are getting ready to go and fight the War of Hogwarts.

"We'll be right back little guy, we're just going to try and kill a very evil guy." Said Nymphadora in squeeky voice.

"Don't scare him, Nymphy! He's just 2 months old." Said Remus. "You will be fine, Teddy! Everything will be just fine with Grandma Andromeda... She'll take great care of you."

Teddy's hair turns a dark shade of green... and then starts to cry, as if he knew what was going on...

"Oh, please don't make us regret having to leave you... We have to go and beat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named for your future...

**2 weeks later**

"Where is your mother and father, I am so worried... You-Know-Who was defeated a week ago..." Andromeda was very worried that Her Daughter and Son-in-Law were dead...

Meanwhile, Teddy's hair was still a dark shade of green.

Then the Daily Prophet owl flew in the kitchen window. Andromeda paid the owl and was shocked to see the front headline:

**Dark Lord Defeated, Several Dead**

While Voldemort and The Death Eaters are dead, there are still several deaths that have been unreported in the week since the Battle of Hogwarts. Several are un-identified, still. But here are the ones that were identified.

Fred Weasley

Remus Lupin

(Andromeda sobbed and looked at Teddy, and then at the next name)

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin

Andromeda got to her knees with Teddy in her arms and pulled him close, and sobbed, sobbed until she couldn't sob no more...


End file.
